Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhanced biological filters for sport bottles and more particularly pertains to filtering water with charged layered membrane filters in pleated cylindrical form.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of water filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, water filters previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling with sports bottles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe enhanced biological filters for sport bottles that allow filtering water with charged layered membrane filters in pleated cylindrical form.
In this respect, the enhanced biological filters for sport bottles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering water from a sports bottle through two independent yet integrated charged layered membrane filters in pleated cylindrical form.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved enhanced biological filters for sport bottles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.